Mark of Time and Space
by Crimson Bow
Summary: The Treaty of the Deities has been broken... Team Cosmic, Team Shadow, Team Rift, and Team Tempus are after the four Orbs of power... Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus... Can the Signers of the Treaty and their Pokémon stop the chaos in this Universe?
1. Background Info

©2008 by NightLord (Editor), all rights reserved.

**Mark of Time and Space**

**D****isclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon. However, I do own the characters.**

Yeah, yeah, this is the boring part… but you know we have to do this. So anyway, get ready and try to focus. If you're too lazy, just skip this, but I really wouldn't.

**Luke** **(M)**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 5****' 7"**

**Weight: 97 lbs.**

**A****ppearance: Energetic blue eyes with black hair**

**Other Information: Luke was found a baby on the steps of the police office. A police officer found a note saying:**

"**His name is Luke." That was all.**

**The officer took him in and raised him like his own. And in no time at all, Luke grew up to be the energetic person he is today. Luke can talk in Pokéspeech, a gift given to him by Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, after they erased his memory. He had always wanted to go on an adventure with his friends. Luke has a strong sense in justice and has an overwhelming willpower to help those in need. He was allowed to go wherever he wanted ever since he was 7.**

**Mark Pure (M)**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Weight: 105 lbs.**

**Appearance: Hazed brown eyes with yellow hair**

**Other Information: Like Luke, Mark is gifted with the ability to talk in Pokéspeech. He has known Luke ever since they were little kids. He is quiet, docile, and care-free. Mark isn't very talkative to humans, but he can talk in Pokéspeech better than either of his two friends. It is also ****said**** that Mark only knows how to speak in Pokéspeech.**

**Alyss Barton (F)**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5' 11"**

**Weight: 93 lbs.**

**Appearance: Hazy brown eyes with sleek, blond hair**

**Other Information: Alyss**** can understand both Pokéspeech and the human language like Luke, but she talks more fluently in Pokéspeech. She is quiet and docile as well, but talks to Pokémon every chance she gets. (I may reveal more of her in the upcoming chapters.)**

**Piko**** (M)**

**Pokémon****: Pichu**

**Height: 1' 2"**

**Weight: 9 lbs.**

**Description: Piko is very energetic and full of power. He is easily motivated and goofs off a lot. He is overconfident in his abilities and always tries his best in battle. Piko can move with extraordinary speed.**

**Snowfire (F)**

**Pokémon: Charmander**

**Height: 1' 6"**

**Weight: 13 lbs.**

**Description: Snowfire likes to talk a lot, unlike her master. She can read the minds of other Pokémon and carries a secret about her master that she'll never tell unless given permission by her trainer. Snowfire can move quickly while talking and thinking.**

Last one, whew!

**Muddy (F)**

**Pokémon: Mudkip (i herd you liek mudkipz)**

**Height: 1' 3"**

**Weight: 14 lbs.**

**Description: Muddy is very accurate in her aim and is very talkative. Once, she hit a target using water pulse 100 yards away. Muddy can fight better with her eyes closed since she can sense where a Pokémon is in battle. She is very docile and notices things about the world people and other Pokémon usually don't.**

So… did you make it through, or did you fall asleep while reading? Anyway, here's the information you'll need before the story actually begins.

The human race and the Pokémon had been in war only five years ago. The war ended when Arceus, the god of Pokémon, came and set a barrier between the Pokémon and humans. Humans and Pokémon begged Arceus to lower the barrier. To ensure that a human would not try to gain power again, he created the Treaty of the Deities. Arceus chose 7 people to sign the Treaty, and fell into eternal slumber once again. Those 7 people were each given a gift. They would be bonded by the Mark of Time and Space, allowing them to communicate with their Pokémon through their minds. Also, they would eventually find a Legendary Pokémon that would want to bond with them. The 7 mortals who carried the mark of Time and Space would be able to draw great energy from within him or her self and transfer it into a Pokémon.

Finally! Now where was I? Ah, yes. The beginning of the story. Enjoy!

**(A/N: Criticism is ****important to me, please feel free to criticize or point out errors.)**


	2. Prologue: A Vision

©2008 by NightLord (Editor), all rights reserved.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon. However, I do own the characters.**

**Prologue: A Vision**

Snowfire: Hey, Piko. Tell us a joke.

Piko: Okay, let's here on—, wait, me?

Muddy: Yeah, Piko!

Piko: Well… there was this story I heard…

Snowfire: Go on.

Piko: One day on Halloween, a guy decided to f*** with the major r3t4** at school when he (whom I will now call 'the dude') came out of science for break. The r3t4** was dressed as Ash. Knowing this was going to happen, the dude brought a Mudkips doll. Thus the dude started the conversation, making sure no one saw him.

"So I heard you like Mudkips..."

"Mudkips? I LUUUUUUUUUUUUVE MUDKIPS."

"Well uh would you f*** a Mudki—"

"OF COURSE."

"happen to have a Mudkips here, and."

Before the dude finished the sentence, which would have resulted in the dude hitting him across the face with the doll, he grabbed it. In one swift motion his pants were down and he was violently humping it. Not to get between a man and his Mudkips, the dude started to walk away, because there is no way he'd be caught wrestling a half-naked crazy guy humping a Mudkips.

Needles to say, within 5 to 10 seconds, some girls saw him and started screaming. The dude cooly walked into a restroom, pretending nothing had ever happened; not that the dude had intended that outcome, but now that it was in play he didn't want to be involved.

The dude came back two minutes later, and like any wanton act on school grounds there was now a huge crowd round him. He was still fucking it and baying this real fucked up 'EEEEEEEEEEINNNNF EEEEEEEEEEINNNF' sound. Suddenly a scuffle broke out in the middle, meaning he probably did something stupid. The dude asked someone what had happened. A girlfriend of one of the football players tried to get him to stop, but he bit her for trying to take it away. Someone called in a few football players (all dressed up like Road Warrior) who proceeded to pummel the shit out of the guy. Meanwhile the school police were freaking out and having trouble getting in to the situation.

A few minutes later the intruder alarm went off and we were shuffled into classrooms. Over the intercom the principal announced that someone had thrown a flaming plush toy into the library. Uh… what the hell.

So we were kept there and about 30 minutes later the principal came on again. This time he was saying that whoever was behind the beating should turn themselves in. All of a sudden this woman began yelling "I WILL SUE YOU FOR DAMAGES. YOU LITTLE PUNKS, I'M GONNA SUE…" and it was cut off.

I asked an office later what had happened. Apparently his mother had come to pick him up and threatened to sue for the beating and 'whatever else happened.' The school threatened to counter-sue because of lewd conduct, inciting a riot, and starting a fight.

So I ask you: do you like Mudkipz?

Muddy: *Outburst of laugher* Of course I love Mudkips, I am one! Wow, I'm famous now!

Snowfire: Yeah… I guess so.

So, ladies and gentlemen. There is something to be learned from all this. The moral here is: Don't go to school on Halloween dressed up like Ash if you're a major r3t4** and a guy likes to f*** around with your head.

One more thing. So I ask you: Do you like Mudkipz?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke, Mark, and Alyss shake uncontrollably in their dream, as if they have a grave fever.

"_**Mark is here… Alyss is here… and Luke is here."**__ It was a dark lake with something glowing in the middle of it. The glow brightened the cave and from under the calm water Mesprit appeared. The appearance of Mesprit created waves to surround the three children, but Mesprit beckoned for the waves to disappear._

"_**Well, what do we have here,"**__ Mesprit giggled. Suddenly, her face became grim. __**"The Treaty of the Deities has been broken. Time is running out. Come see me in Lake Verity…"**_

_The dream faded as quickly as it had come._

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Luke, waking Mark and Alyss awake.

"Let me guess," said a cute little mouse. "You were afraid I was going to shock you. I told you that you need an alarm clock,"

"No, no, Piko," Luke said. "Mesprit said the Treaty of the Deities had been broken!"

"What?" cried Piko. "But who? Who could possibly be after the powers of Ti-?"

"Not who," interrupted Alyss. "But why."

"Then we have to go see Mesprit right away!" said Snowfire. "Off to Lake Verity!"

--- Arceus' Resting Place ---

"Lord Arceus," a slim, green figure said.

"_**Yes… Celebi and Dialga, what do you see?" asked Arceus.**_

"The Treaty of the Deities has been broken," replied Celebi.

_**Arceus sighed. **__**"I feared that would happen."**_

"Do you want us to teach those humans a lesson?" asked a Deity with a Blue Gem in the middle of his chest.

"_**No, Dialga…" said Arceus. "Let the signers of the Treaty deal with them."**_

"Lord Arceus, we have also seen that the 4 corrupted signers will use the power of Rayquaza, Darkrai, Deoxys, and Kyogre to take over the Universe and you unless you scatter the Orbs," Celebi said.

"_**Grab the Orbs," Arceus ordered.**_

Dialga grabbed a glowing Diamond, Pearl, a golden refined piece of Platinum, and a glowing Black Orb.

"_**Palkia!" Arceus summoned.**_

A dragon with two pink gems appeared in front of Arceus.

"You called, my lord?" asked Palkia.

"_**Scatter the Orbs throughout Gali," ordered Arceus.**_

"Gali, my lord?" asked Palkia.

"_**Yes, Gali,"**_

"Where is Gali?"

"_**It is off the coast of Sinnoh and takes over a day to get there on what humans call boats."**_

"Oh… that place, where the Treaty was signed!"

"_**Yes, there."**_

"Of course, my lord. I will be done in two hours," concluded Palkia.

The pink dragon warped out of view.

"_**Leave me, now." Arceus commanded.**_

Celebi and the blue dragon left as well.

"Celebi," called Dialga. "I'm going to sleep, so don't wake up unless it's an emergency."

"Yes, sir," said Celebi.

--- Spear Pillar **(Four hours later)** ---

"It's too powerful, sir! We can't get a hold of it!" cried a man in a spacesuit.

"Keep trying, you dumb nut!" ordered the boss.

"Gagyagyaah!" roared Palkia, destroying part of the Spear Pillar.

"At last… the Legendary Palkia shall be mine!" the boss chuckled. "Palkia, we are the great Team Rift! I am their leader, Moon!"

"Gagyagyaah!" screeched Palkia.

"No… I refuse to leave, Palkia. Go, Deoxys!" Moon snorted.

An alien sound that was exceptionally close to humming was heard, and Deoxys came out of its Pokéball.

Suddenly, without even a command, Deoxys changed into its attack form used Night Shade.

However, Palkia was no fool. Palkia teleported out of the way about a good second before the attack even occurred.

It knew that this wasn't an ordinary person, and that it would have to use strong attacks. Palkia released a hyper beam that Deoxys was able to dodge in its speed form, destroying a pole on the Spear Pillar.

Deoxys attacked back with an extremespeed, throwing Palkia off-guard. Deoxys changed into its attack form and released a ball of energy.

Palkia was able to dodge that, and teleported to use Spacial Rend at point-blank distance.

Deoxys took a direct hit and fell down, unconscious.

Just then, a man (a stupid one apparently) threw a very strong net over the enraged Legendary Pokémon.

"What are you doing, fool?" exploded Moon as he withdrew Deoxys.

But Palkia was worn out from scattering the Orbs and its battle with Deoxys. It couldn't escape the net.

All of a sudden, Dialga appeared, apparently awakened from all the racket. Furious from being wakened, he blasted a Roar of Time all around, destroying part of the net that held Palkia.

Team Rift scrambled for their life, and Moon said as they went, "I'll get you yet, Palkia!"

Palkia and Dialga vanished, and a person hiding behind the only undestroyed pole sneaked off the Spear Pillar to report to his boss.

--- Team Moon's HQ **(Two hours after the incident)** ---

"If I can't capture Palkia… I'll just steal the Luminous Orb and take over Space!" cackled Moon.

-End of Prologue-

**(A/N: This is my third story… the first I gave up on… the second is… I have no idea.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Snowfire: Piko:Muddy:

Three 4's Two A's Three 3's

Two 7's One 4 One K

Two A's Three Q's One 5

One 3 One J

One 6

Snowfire: Got any fours?

Muddy: Nope!

Snowfire: How about you, Piko?

Piko: Nope! *Ear twitches*

Snowfire: Hand it over, Piko!

Piko: Darn you! It's all because of my ear! It always twitches when I lie.

Snowfire: Oh, really? I didn't know that.

Muddy: Then… how'd you know Piko was lying?

Snowfire: That mirror right there.


	3. Chapter 1: The Temporal Chamber

©2008 by NightLord (Editor), all rights reserved.

**D****isclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon. However, I do own the characters.**

**C****hapter 1: The Temporal Chamber**

_Luke and his friends had just received a message from Mesprit telling them to come to Lake Verity. Arceus ordered Palkia to spread the Orbs of Time, Space, Darkness, and Universe. Palkia was found by Team Rift and was almost captured when Dialga arrived on the scene, driving Team Rift away._

Snowfire: Hey, Piko, Mudkip, come here!

Piko and Mudkip gather around Snowfire.

Snowfire: I'm playing Pokémon Platinum…

Piko and Mudkip: **WHAT?! **Lemme see!

*Push and shove*

Snowfire: Shh! I stole it from Mark.

Piko: Hehe… OMG! OMGOMGOMGOMG! A PICHU! CATCH IT CATCH IT AND NAME IT PIKO!

Muddy: ZOMG IT'S DIALGA!

Snowfire: ZOMG! IT'S MUDKIPZ!

Muddy: So… i herd u liek mudkipz?

Snowfire and Piko stared dully at Muddy.

Muddy: You knew it was coming— I warned you yesterday.

The garage door opens.

Mark: What's going on?

Snowfire: Uh-oh…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A screen flickers, and a man dressed in fine dark garment emerges.

"Have you caught Palkia yet, Moon?" the shady figure demanded.

"Sire, we regret that Palkia slipped out of our hands," Moon cowered. "Palkia was within our grasp when the Legendary Time Pokémon, Dialga, appeared and set us back here."

"Must Team Tempus come and catch Dialga? A Signer should be able to catch a Palkia!" roared the boss.

"We caught Palkia; it just escaped once Dialga came," Moon cried out.

Moon continued. "However! We do have another idea."

"This better be good," the boss grumbled.

"Yes, sire. Thanks to our spectacular hearing device attached on Palkia, we were able to learn that Arceus has spread the Orbs in Gali."

"The Orbs?" the boss asked, suddenly excited. "The true Orbs of Power?"

"Yes, Arceus has released all three Orbs."

"Good work, Moon," the boss complimented.

"By your leave, sire, we will leave for the Orbs immediately."

The screen turned off.

"What he doesn't know, however," the boss mumbled to himself. "That there are **four **Orbs of Power. And I will stop at nothing to get my hands on them!"

--- Luke's House **(After the kids got dressed) **---

"Dad, we're going out!" called Luke.

**(A/N: The policeman is his father now.)**

"Don't go too far, you six!" his father replied.

But Luke and his friends were already out the door.

--- Twinleaf Town **(Now that the kids are outside)** ---

"Hey, where are you going?" an elderly voice called.

"Oh! Mr. Aiden!" Luke laughed. "We're just going to the lake."

"Looking for the Being of Emotion, is we?" Mr. Aiden cackled.

**(A/N: I know some bad grammar there, but Mr. Aiden****'s style is just old.)**

"No, we're looking for a Red Gyarados!" Mark lied, before Luke could tell him the truth.

"Be careful~!"

"We will!" the three said.

A man dressed in a black suit with a time symbol sewed on it is carefully watching the kids from the bushes…

--- Torn World ---

"Bishaaan!" screeched Giratina.

Giratina flies around in its Origin forme, knocking some of Team Shadow's members off into what seemed like an insipid infinite tornado.

Dusk, commander of Team Shadow, was guarded closely by his most well-trained Pokémon and Team Shadow's members.

Dusk released a Pokéball. And from inside? From the inside of the Pokéball sprang an Umbreon.

"Umbreon, night shade on Giratina!"

A purple and black beam shot out of Umbreon's forehead (the ring to be precise).

Giratina dodged using Shadow Force and knocked a few more of Team Shadow's members down.

Suddenly, two more Pokémon were released from their Pokéballs. Who else but Houndoom and Dark Tyranitar?

"Yes…" cackled Dusk. "I stole the Tyranitar from that fool, 'The Iron-Masked Marauder'."

Giratina screeched, "Bishaaan!" once more and casted a Thunder.

The Thunder hit Houndoom directly and Houndoom staggered, obviously weakened by the attack.

"Get up, you fool!" Dusk commanded.

Houndoom's eyes turned red as it turned on what once used to be his master.

He shot three Shadow Balls, released a Flamethrower, and used Dark Pulse.

Tyranitar moved in front of his master and took the hit dead-on. He fainted.

Dusk, who didn't even notice Tyranitar had fallen for his cause, screamed, "Traitor! You worthless Pokémon!"

He foamed, he raved, he swore.

Out of nowhere, Umbreon attacked Houndoom, and already weakened by Giratina's Thunder, Houndoom fainted.

Giratina realized that another Signer had appeared. It flew at Dusk, but was pushed back by Umbreon.

Umbreon jumped on Giratina, and Giratina, thinking wildly, used Shadow Force.

Giratina disappeared into naught, and Umbreon fell.

But just before Umbreon disappeared into the depths of the Torn World, Dusk was able to withdraw her.

Giratina flew at Dusk, but Dusk, noticing the change in the atmosphere as Giratina flew at him, ducked.

He was just about to send out another of his Pokémon when one of his recruits yelled, "Giratina's making a run for it!"

Dusk searched rapidly for Giratina, but alas, it was gone.

"Damn it!" he screamed. Dusk threw off his hat and stomped on it. Then he ordered, "Come, we're out of here."

Team Shadow left the Torn World in a single file line.

--- Spear Pillar **(The time while Giratina and Team Shadow were fighting) **---

"Hey, Palkia, what's this?" asked Dialga.

"Hm?" Palkia replied.

"There's this square thing on your back…"

"Blast it! That kid named Moon must've stuck it on me earlier!"

"I thought he was an adult," said Dialga.

"He's a kid to us, we've been living forever! Anyway, that's not the point. HE knows that the Orbs are in Gali!"

"…"

"We have to go there, now!" Palkia cried.

"Okay, maybe after some battle practice?"

"… You're on!" laughed Palkia.

And so Palkia and Dialga battled for what seemed like hours… and completely forgot about the Orbs.

--- Lake Verity **(The Time Giratina and Team Shadow were fighting) **---

"So…" said Muddy.

"Where's—" Piko began.

"—Mesprit—" Snowfire said.

"—hiding?" asked Muddy.

"**Very good!"** laughed Mesprit, as she emerged from the waters.

Mesprit's laugh was a wondrous sound, like flutes and harps trilling with delight at their own music. The kids wished they could listen to it forever.

"It's really Mesprit!" cried Luke, Alyss, Piko, and Muddy.

"**Who are these two Pokémon?" **Mesprit asked Luke and Alyss.

"This is Piko, and this is Muddy," Luke hastily replied.

"Heehee," Piko chuckled.

"Hello!" Muddy cried.

"**Hello, to you, too!" **Mesprit replied. **"Luke, I remember you."**

"You do?" Luke asked.

"**Azelf, Uxie, and I erased all memories of us when you came here in 2015. Haven't you ever wondered why you could speak to Pokémon?"**

"Well… yeah, but that's so cool," Luke said imagining himself talking to the three Beings.

"So, Mesprit," Mark began. "Why did you invite us here?"

"**Well, Mark, I invited yo**—**"**

"Oh my gosh!" Alyss screamed. "You can talk!"

Mark and Mesprit exchanged a glance and tried to hide their laughter.

"**Anyway, as I was saying before being interrupted by HER, I invited you here to watch this."**

A pool a water rose, and it turned black. It flickered like a TV screen would, and a moment later, Palkia was standing there.

It showed Palkia's battle with Moon.

After they had watched the recording, Luke asked, "What's Arceus going to do about it?"

"**Lord Arceus isn't going to do anything. Not this time. Luke, Mark, and Alyss. You all signed the Treaty of the Deities, correct?" **Mesprit asked.

"Yes," replied Mark and Alyss.

"Umm…" said Luke.

"**Luke shouldn't remember since we erased his memory," **said Mesprit.

"Oh," Luke realized.

"**You three are going to compete against the other four signers of the Treaty for the Orbs of Power."**

"Us?" cried Alyss.

"But we hardly know the first thing about battling!" Luke whined.

"**Mark, what have you been doing these last few years? You were supposed to take them to Michael!" **Mesprit cried. **"Go and find Michael in the Temporal Chamber. I'll ask the other Pokémon help me guard the Orbs until you get back, okay?"**

Suddenly, an air of unease came over everyone.

"At last, I've found you!' hooted a man from the cave entrance. "Mesprit… the Being of Emotion. You will be mine! Your Red Chain will awaken the Legendary Dialga and Palkia and enslave them under my command!"

The man lunged for Mesprit when a scorching hot flame surrounded the man.

**(A/N: When I say 'everyone' that includes Pokémon.)**

Everyone turned around to see Snowfire releasing a small fiery tornado towards the man.

This stranger, already introduced to you as Moon, released Deoxys from its Pokéball.

Deoxys shielded his master from the flames after changing into defense form, while Mesprit got ready to warp Moon and Deoxys some place else.

It then sent an energy ball packed with power flying at Mesprit, but Snowfire forced a Dragon Rage.

It exploded.

The Dragon Rage and the energy ball's explosion was just enough of a diversion for Mesprit to teleport them.

When the smoke cleared, Moon and Deoxys were gone.

"A real Deoxys!" Luke laughed. "I want one!"

"You've already got me," said Piko.

"I know, it's just that Deoxys can change forms, and I think that's really cool how it does that."

Piko turned away, obviously deprived by Luke's compliment, but Luke never noticed, for he was already bombarding Mark with numerous questions.

"**ENOUGH! We don't have time to exchange greetings," **Mesprit laughed, sadness clouding her face. **"Mark, when you get to Temporal Chamber, tell the chamberlain I sent you. He'll let you in the minute you tell him so you can start training those two."** She nodded at Luke and Alyss.

Mark bowed and left, leaving Luke, Alyss, Piko, Snowfire, and Muddy to tag along behind him.

--- The port at Snowpoint City **(After Mark left Lake Verity) **---

"What do you mean, the boat isn't here?" the crowd shouted, raising fists at the guard.

"The boat isn't here, yet," the guard calmly spoke.

A shady figure (like the one we saw before) came up to the guard. The crowd felt the uneasy aroma protruding from this man and backed away. The figure spoke.

"Why are we all trying to go to Gali? Stop bugging this innocent man. It's not his fault that the boat is not here. Does he steer the boat? No. Does he tell the boat what to do? No. He stands in the cold, waiting for the boat to come, while we yell at him. Does that seem fair? Hm?"

"He's right!" a woman shouted.

"Yeah, I'm going back to my friends! Forget Gali!" a boy exclaimed.

"I'm going back to my wife!" a man laughed.

The shadowy figure smirked. His plan was working.

When the angry mob had cleared, the guard edged closer to the shady man and whispered, "Thank you."

The dark figure replied with a shove. The man lost his balance and plunged into the icy waters of Snowpoint City. He screamed for help, but no one could hear him. Then the shady man smirked once more. His plan had worked again. Now all he had to do was wait for the ship.

-End of Chapter 1-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Piko: I raise to twenty-five big smacking gold pieces! *Stacks 25 pieces of gold*

Snowfire: I call.

Muddy: I'm in, man! ALL IN! *Pushes 100 pieces of gold in*

Piko: Oh, it's on! *Calls*

Snowfire: I call.

River. 10 of Hearts.

Field: 10 J Q 9 10

Muddy: HA! Beat that! A four-of-a-kind! *Shows hand* (10 10)

Piko: Oh, yeah? A Straight Flush! *Shows hand* 8 2

Snowfire: …

Piko: I wiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!!! *Begins taking the gold*

Snowfire: Royally Flushed, Your Highness. *Shows hand* K A

Snowfire took the gold, leaving Muddy and Piko gaping.


	4. Chapter 2: Who's that Pokemon?

©2008 by NightLord (Editor), all rights reserved.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon. However, I do own the characters.**

**Chapter 2: Who's that (Legendary) Pokémon?**

Piko: I hate Mondays. They're so boring.

Muddy: I know, right?

Snowfire: Hey, want a riddle?

Piko: Sure, we'll kill some time.

Snowfire: There once were two great mathematicians named Danny and Ralph. Ralph claimed he did not know the ages of Danny's three children. Danny said that the product of their ages was 36. Ralph said that he still didn't know their ages. Danny said the sum of their ages were equal to the address number of the red house on the other side of the street. Ralph said that he _still_ didn't know their ages. Suddenly, Danny said, oh, yes. The oldest one is visiting her grandmother. Ralph then said that he knew their ages. **What were the children's ages?**

**(A/N: Everyone who gets the answer right and pm's me it will get every chapter 3 days before it comes out [I may edit the final later, of course])**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Team Galaxy (all four teams will be called Team Galaxy) found out the Orbs have been scattered. Team Shadow failed to catch Giratina. Luke and his friends visited Mesprit. Moon __and Deoxys turned up and attacked them, but were saved by Mesprit and Snowfire. Also, the leader of Team Cosmic (as I reveal now) sent the guard plunging into the icy waters of Snowpoint City._

"This way, this way," Mark beckoned.

"Huff, huff, why, are, we, moving, so, fast? Huff," asked Luke.

"**We don't have much time before the ship leaves to Gali," **Mesprit said, teleporting right next to them as they ran.

"You're lucky, you don't have to run," whined Luke.

"**Teleporting takes energy, too, you know. Not that it takes very much out of me, but a lot, nonetheless."**

"Wait!" Luke stopped running. "Can't we have Mesprit warp us to the Temporal Chamber?"

"**Then what will you do when I'm not there, and you're running away?" **asked Mesprit.

"Good point," Alyss said.

"Got two in one," Mark whispered to Mesprit, raising an eyebrow.

And so they ran through the suddenly freezing weather, their feet frozen, hands stiff, and face pale. After a good hour or so, they arrived at a café. It was called "This is not the Temporal Chamber".

"What a stupid name!" laughed Luke, after catching his breath. "Anyone would know that that's the Temporal Chamber."

"Actually, it's not," said Mark.

"**The Temporal Chamber is a few more hours away."**

"Oh, come on!" Alyss whined.

Mesprit disappeared.

"Come in, quickly," the owner called, opening his door. "Wipe the snow off your shoes on this carpet, and come in this room."

Luke and his friends went inside.

"What is this place?" cried Luke and Alyss, for it was no café at all. It was an enormous room full of rare Pokémon, like Celebi, Squirtle, Darkrai, Cresselia, Vulpix, Phione, Rayquaza Rotom, Kyogre, Groudon, Riolu, and Lugia.

"This is the Hall of Worthies." Mark answered. "It's where I got my Mew."

"MEW?" Luke exclaimed.

Mark nodded at Snowfire, and almost immediately Snowfire began to change form. Then, standing right before their eyes, was a Mew. It was obviously very well trained, and knew friends when it saw them.

"So I get to pick a Legendary, too?" asked Alyss.

"You both do."

The shopkeeper started towards Luke and Alyss, but Mark blocked his way, saying he had already checked their Mark.

"Hmm…" Alyss said. "I choose… Lugia."

Lugia responded by thrashing. It obviously didn't want her as a partner.

"Then… a Cresselia?"

The Cresselia floated over next to Alyss and started sniffing her. She squealed and began to circle Alyss.

"It's my turn!" Luke boasted.

"I pick… Groudon!"

The Groudon stomped over next to Luke, obviously accepting Luke as his master. Piko ran up Groudon's head.

"Here, take this Riolu, too. I think it likes you," the shopkeeper said, giving Riolu to Luke.

"I like how Groudon feels," Piko said. "He feels like that orb I once had."

"What Orb?" asked the shopkeeper suspiciously.

"It was like a diamond… only it was different. It had this energy radiating from it… and it began drawing things toward me. So I gave it away."

"You gave it away!?" cried Mark.

"I gave it to this Pokémon. It had two pink gems… and made a sound like Gagyagyaah!"

"Palkia…" said Mark.

"**We better get going," **Mesprit said, next to them all of a sudden.

Luke and his friends said their farewells to the owner and left the 'café.'

Mesprit, Luke, Mark, and Alyss finally reached the Temporal Chamber. It had a large clock on it that read 0:00, or midnight. There was no second hand, only an hour and a minute. Standing next to the Chamber was a guard, next to him his Pokémon. Mesprit left, letting Luke and his friends talk to the guard. The guard let them inside.

Mesprit said, 'I'm going to gather the Pokémon while you look for Michael,' and left.

'Here' was a very large room, filled with obstacles such as targets and punching bags. There were Trainers having a Pokémon battle, and other Pokémon just relaxing.

Mark stopped.

"This is a special chamber. Time is sped up here, so when it's one minute in the outside world, it's an hour in here. Then there's the Hidden Chamber, even further inside this chamber that makes time 1440 times faster."

After two minutes, Alyss gasped, "That means one minute in the real world is equal to one day in there."

"That's right."

A goofy looking man came up to them.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked.

"No, we're fine, thank you," Mark said quickly.

"Now… take out your new Pokémon." Mark ordered.

--- Snowpoint City **(One hour after the guard fell) **---

"Breaking news! The ship has crashed in Orre! Read about it here!" a newsboy called.

Our stranger, whom I will now introduce as Midnight, took a newspaper.

Breaking News

Boat Crashes in Orre on May 22nd, 2022

**On May 22****nd****, 2022, the boat heading from Gali to Sinnoh crashed. It was a memorable event. A giant iceberg found next to Orre seemed to have done the job of destroying the ship. The captain of the ship says, "I'm just glad everyone is alright. We'll get this boat in shape, no problem." There you have it folks. He also said the boat will not be traveling until May 31****st****. The captain and his crew apologizes sincerely to all those going to board the ship. **

Midnight cursed under his breath. He had been waiting the whole day for this, drinking coffee to keep him awake.

"_What a waste of coffee," _Midnight thought.

From the depths of Midnight's pocket came what seemed to be an emerald. It glittered like a star, and when Midnight threw it, a flying green Pokémon emerged. He got onto it, and flew away. It was time to call Twilight.

**(A/N: Yes, I know this part was short. Here's the team ranks…**

**Team Cosmic Team Tempus Team Shadow Team Rift**

**Now that I have introduced all four teams, I will be doing a short summary on them and their commanders in the next "chapter".)**

--- Team Tempus' Main Hideout Entrance **(When Midnight arrived) **---

Two men guarded the entrance of the cave.

"Halt! This is private property! You are forbi…" the guard trailed off as Midnight took off his hood.

The guards turned pale and opened the door. They bowed their heads as Midnight stepped inside the base.

Everyone working in Team Tempus stood up, put their arms together, and created a path for their boss to walk through.

--- Team Tempus' Meeting Room **(The minute after Midnight arrived) **---

"The ship should be here by now, don't you think?" asked a woman wearing a shirt that had blue gems resembling an analog clock.

"We're to wait until Midnight calls us!" Moon snapped.

"I don't think he'll be coming anytime soo—" Dusk began.

The door burst open.

"WHAT?" the woman shrieked, losing her temper.

The other two commanders winced, and the man who had burst inside cringed.

"T-the boss is here," stuttered the man.

"Midnight? Here?" asked Dusk.

"Very well," the lady said. "I will see to it that you get a raise, T34."

**(A/N: They do not use names, they prefer calling each other numbers except for their commanders.)**

He bowed and ran off, almost bumping into Midnight in the doorway. 'T34' apologized to Midnight.

Midnight entered the room.

There was a silence.

Then: "The boat ride to Gali has been canceled," said Midnight.

And with that, he swept from the room, not caring to look at the commanders gaping at each other and him. Midnight moved so swiftly through the base, no worker got a chance to see him a second time, and some did not see him at all.

From inside an emerald came the green Pokémon once again. What was it? You can probably guess. He rode off towards the south. Midnight was thinking. Gold and Silver.

--- Back at the base **(After Dusk and Moon had left) **---

Twilight knew what she had to do. It wouldn't be easy. But it was worth trying. Besides, who wants to lose their position as right hand… well, woman? She definitely didn't want to drop closer in rank to Dusk and Moon. Midnight's saying was this: 'When someone of higher rank gives you an order, succeed, or die trying.'

-End of Chapter 2-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Piko: Hmm… I don't have really anything to say…

Muddy: Game of blackjack?

Snowfire: I beat you all already…

Muddy: You don't have to rub it in

Piko: War!

They start playing.

Snowfire draws A, A, A, A, K, K, K, K, Q, Q, J, J, J, Q, J, Q, 10, 10, 10, 9.

Piko throws down his cards and shocks them with a thunderbolt.

Muddy water guns Snowfire's royals and tear them apart.

Snowfire uses a flamethrower at Muddy and Piko and they run for their lives.

Snowfire: So remember kids, don't try this at home.

Snowfire burned down the entire garage.


	5. Two and a Half: Introduction

**2.5: Introduction**

**Moon Pearl ****(M)**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 7'**

**Weight: 115 lbs.**

**Appearance: Mysterious eyes, scarlet red hair**

**Other Information: ???**

**Dusk Cloud (M)**

**Age: 27**

**Height: 6' 9"**

**Weight: 128 lbs.**

**Appearance: Blazing fierce eyes, pitch-black hair**

**Other Information: ???**

**Twilight Diamond**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 103**

**Appearance: Shining blue eyes, sleek blond hair**

**Other Information: ???**

**Midnight ?????**

**Age: ???**

**Height: 7' 5"**

**Weight: ???**

**Appearance: ???**

**Other Information: ???**


End file.
